Rivulets
by Inita
Summary: 50 paragraphs for Percy and Annabeth. Percy/Annabeth, mention of Sally/Blofis and other pairings. Paragraphs based off of the series and alternate upcoming fanfics.


**Whoo! Finally got this bad boy uploaded... :D Sorry. This is just way overdue and to top it all off, I have tons and tons of school work. XP**

**This is just a one shot featuring Percy and Annabeth. Instead of just a few words, this will have fifty paragraphs full of Percabeth chemistry. I have seen a one shot like this, but it was written by an author in the "Blue Dragon" category so if you have a one shot like this and you are a "Percy Jackson writer", well that's great. Great minds think alike. Though if you have a flame ready to hurl at my face that says "OMG! U copied my idea!", well then, I suggest you suck it up. It's your fault for looking at this the wrong way. ****I don't copy authors.**

**Read this****: If you do not like the dialogue squeezed into one big paragraph, I say you hit the back button right now. I didn't put the dialogue on a separate line and I don't plan on changing it due to complaints either. Dialogue will be mixed into one big paragraph. Now I believe this is similar to the 1fandom Community from live journal. Though instead of sentences…yeah you get the point. Though I'm pretty sure some are sentences (actually quite a few).**

**Though I say these are paragraphs, there will be a few sentences and some may deal with the friendship between Grover, Percy, and Annabeth. (And maybe a bit of "Chiron-friendship") Mention of Sally/Blofis at one point…**

**Will have spoilers for the whole series and possible upcoming stories of mine. ;)**

**Oh, and I'd like to thank "WiseGirl-stephnie" for helping me come up with ideas towards the end. (most around in the forties) I'd also like to thank her for pushing me to finish this xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians unless Tartarus freezes over.**

**1. Move**

Down in the Labyrinth, they were always on the move. In fact, wherever they were they were always traveling to seek out their goal. Percy heaves a sigh as he looks at his (er, Annabeth's) party, his feet aching from all the walking. In front of him is his half-brother, Tyson. Next to Tyson is Percy's best friend Grover, and in the lead is Annabeth. He pushes down the complaint bubbling inside of him and picks up the pace, ignoring the slightly astonished looks from Tyson and Grover. He notes that his feet don't hurt as much as they did a few minutes ago.

**2. Voice**

Always kept in the back of her mind, she's always loved listening to his voice. It can be excited, courageous, angry, gentle, caring, and more. She loves all the emotions his voice expresses, and it's something she'll gladly listen to for as long as she's with him.

**3. Structure**

Annabeth stares up at Hoover Dam in amazement. To her, it's truly a sight, and he knows it. She's always loved huge structures like this. Possibly small ones too, but this was just one that _really_ made her happy. Percy shifts his gaze to her. "So, was this place okay?" Her head turns to face him, a happiness clearly sparkling in her grey eyes. "It's amazing." There was that smile again... something he wished he could see more often.

**4. Choice**

Stranded on the island with Calypso and given the choice whether to stay or leave brings a rush of thoughts to his mind. He thinks about all his friends, wondering if they're alright. Grover had taken a different route because he thought, no... _knew_ he sensed Pan, the God of the Wild. The satyr was Percy's best friend (and still was), before he discovered Camp Half Blood. Tyson, Percy's half brother, had bravely gone along as well. The Cyclops wasn't one of the sharpest tools in the shed, but his strength would definitely help out Grover. Unlike most Cyclops's, Tyson was kind and Percy knew he would guard Grover (even though the two didn't seem to get along in the beginning). Then there's Annabeth... he couldn't just leave her. He wonders if she's alright, if she and the others had made it out safe. What would be her reaction if she never saw him again? What would she do if she finally realized he wouldn't come back? Just thinking that makes him come to a conclusion: _he has to go back, for her sake._

**5. Taunt**

The way Annabeth had talked about Luke while they flew towards Mount Olympus made Percy wonder if she still liked Luke. And if she did, then why? He tricked her into holding up the world and yet she still liked him. When alone, Percy tries not to think about this, but the thought just comes back and hits him full force, almost like it's taunting him. _She likes him more. And when she goes off with him, you won't be able to do anything about it._

**6. Music**

Following the sound when he first heard it, Percy came closer and closer until he could recognize the tune – a piano. He found the source in a dimly lit room, and the sight made him freeze in his tracks. Her fingers lightly hit the keys, producing sound. The music spoke her emotion; relaxation. He couldn't name the song off the top of the head, but seeing Annabeth playing that elegant instrument, the song was the least of his concerns. Now there were times where he had thought she was beautiful, but seeing her like this, was different. He wanted to leave; so he wouldn't disturb her. But he didn't. He just stood in place until Annabeth reached the final chord.

**7. Helicopter**

She storms away from the two, ignoring him call her name. That Rachel-girl – for some reason – infuriated her. Just slightly. Enough to make her storm away whenever she was around Percy. _Maybe if she didn't take over the controls of that helicopter..._ She stops, mentally slapping herself for thinking such a thing. Annabeth looks over her shoulder, ready to walk back, but this idea is soon thrown away when she sees Percy comforting her. Rachel was crying for some reason. Who knows what and yet – Annabeth kicked a nearby stone – with all the things on her mind, she could care less.

**8. Ambrosia**

Annabeth looks down at the boy lying in the bed. She picks up yet another spoonful of ambrosia and puts it in his mouth. Turning towards the cup of ambrosia, she scoops another spoonful and – "Hm... Summer... Solstice..." Almost dropping the spoon, she turns and looks at him. His head is tilted to the side from shifting, mouth open. A part of her wants to shake him by the shoulders to wake him up and demand what was going to happen on the summer solstice. However – she dips another spoonful of ambrosia in his mouth – he was just a newcomer. But for some reason, she felt that with this boy, she would finally go on a quest.

**9. Dance**

"I think I owe you a dance." He says, taking her by the hand and leads her towards the crowd in the center of the room. He takes his hand in hers and both move perfectly to the slow music. He looks away fighting a blush. "What's wrong?" Percy turns his head. "Nothing. Just thinking." He closes his eyes, sighing; her hand in his as they continue their dance.

**10. Long**

He's known her for a long time now. And when she isn't looking at him, he's looking at her. He notices how cute she looks even in Greek battle armor, how skilled she is with that bronze knife, and has a sudden impulse to kiss her – and afterwards, immediately wonders where these thoughts are coming in.

**11. Team**

As Percy gives commands to Annabeth on how to work together to take down the huge scorpion, he has to admit they make a really great team. Most of the time, they didn't argue, but even when they did, it didn't take too long to make up.

**12. Math**

"How good are you at math?" He shrugs, debating whether or not to say _Well, at Yancy Academy, I did vaporize my pre-algebra teacher with Riptide_. Instead, he takes another option. "Not really. I think the highest grade in that class was a 'C'." Annabeth nods, taking this in. She gestures to sheets of paper with random numbers (or at least they seemed random) printed on the surface. "Well..." Her lips form a smile, somewhat mischievous. "...Let me help you then." Percy raises an eyebrow, a bit unsure. "Shouldn't we be... you know... training?" She shakes her head, pulling out a sheet from the very bottom. "We have time." She assures, moving over. He takes the seat, slightly disappointed that he wasn't able to squeeze his way out of this one. Thought when it came to Annabeth, there was a good possibility you weren't going anyway when she had a plan in mind.

**13. Spider**

"S-SPIDER!" Percy sighs. That was all he needed to look over at the Athena table. Annabeth had jumped up from her seat (along with a few other Athena campers) and had slowly taken two steps away from a somewhat large, hairy creature. Grover, who's taken a seat on Percy's left, takes another bite out of his tin can before saying, "The Stoll Brothers were talking about playing a prank on the Athena Cabin earlier today." Percy turns to face him, trying not to express his inside anger. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" The satyr looked down, chewing nervously on his orange Camp Half-Blood T-Shirt. Exhaling all his anger out, the black-haired boy stands up and walks over to the other table, ignoring some of the bewildered stares from other campers. _Well it's not the first time._

**14. Archery**

Arrow pulls back and when she lets go – _FWIP_! It cuts through the air, hitting the red target right in its center. A smile forms across her lips as she lowers the bow. "Nice shot." The voice takes her by so much surprise she nearly drops the training tool. Looking over, she sees a familiar black haired boy with green eyes. "You're not half bad yourself, Seaweed Brain." She comments, remembering the time he told her his "lucky shot" was able to defeat Geryon. According to Hera, it was all because of her powers who helped Percy defeat Geryon in the first place. Percy waved his hand dismissively. "It wasn't really me. It was Hera." She resisted the urge to punch him on the shoulder. "You really believe that?" He shrugged. "Sort of." Now she did hit him. "You know that's not true. I'm sure Apollo and Artemis were proud."

**15. Dog**

Grover stood nervously next to Percy, looking over at Mrs. O'Leary. "She's not like the others, right?" Percy opens his mouth to reply, but Annabeth beats him to the gun. "No. She's friendly." The satyr nods, still unsure if confronting a Hellhound was a good idea. "Hey! Mrs. O'Leary!" The huge black dog looks up. "_WOOF_!" She charges towards the three, knocking them down completely oblivious to Grover's yelp of surprise. "Down girl!" Percy called before her huge tongue wiped over his face. She did as told, panting. Annabeth ran a hand down her face. "So which one? You prefer cat or dog?" "You do remember the time I told you I taught dogs how to behave, don't you, Seaweed Brain?" He smiles and the both look over just in time to see Grover back away from the large Hellhound.

**16. Miss**

"I missed you." He says, drawing her attention. She's somewhat surprised, but quickly recovers from the astonishment. He scratches the back of his head, looking at the ground sheepishly. "I missed you over the school year." She grins. "Missed you too, Seaweed Brain."

**17. Future**

Percy wonders if both he and Annabeth will ever get along. She said something about Poseidon and Athena not cooperating easily. However, in the corner of his mind, he wonders if she's wrong. Maybe they could get along. Not now, but maybe in the future.

**18. Grey**

Her grey eyes are very captivating... He hasn't seen anything more beautiful until he met her.

**19. Horse**

Blackjack whinnies in complaint. _No way boss! I can carry two, but threes a crowd!_ Percy heaves a sigh. "Alright then. That's fine." He turns to face his two closest friends: Grover and Annabeth. Grover kicks the ground. "It's alright Percy. You and Annabeth can go. I don't really like heights." Percy raises an eyebrow at this. "Are you sure? I mean, we can find something we can all do." The black Pegasus whinnies once again. _Something that doesn't involving riding Pegasi, right?_ The green eyed boy gives him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. You need a break from all that flying anyway." "Well, actually I'm meeting up with Juniper today. So I decided why not a head start?" He grinned sheepishly, waiting for his friends reply. Annabeth nodded. "That's fine. We'll see you later, okay?" The satyr nodded before taking off in the opposite direction. "See you later!" Now it was just Annabeth, Percy, and Blackjack. _So boss, now that it's just her and you... want me to leave you two alone?_ There was some humor in his voice that was obviously hinting towards something. Unfortunately that one comment caused his face to heat up.

**20. Check**

Annabeth checks off the Aphrodite Cabin; neat and tidy. As always. When it came to cleaning cabins, Aphrodite usually landed in first place. "Mine's next." Percy says, looking at the checklist. She nods, leading both herself and Percy over to the Poseidon cabin. Before they can even walk over to the door, it swings open, revealing a Cyclops charging towards them without hesitance. "Percy! Annabeth!" He immediately crushes them in a hug and all it takes is a "Tyson! You're sort of squeezing us!" from Percy for the huge Cyclops to let go. "Sorry." He smiles down at Annabeth. "It's clean!" She nods, a smile of her own across her face. "Thank you Tyson." Going inside, she sees everything is actually organized. The Minotaur horn is hanging on the wall over the bunk bed. The fountain in the corner of the room Percy usually used to send Iris Messages now sparkled. Beds were perfectly made, nothing poking out of place. Percy looks over her shoulder as she scribbles something down on her clipboard, trying to see what she's writing. "Now why can't you do this well, Seaweed Brain?" She sends a smirk his way and he shrugs. "Tyson usually beats me to the gun."

**21. Blur**

"Annabeth!" her name is sent soaring through the air by a startled Grover. It takes her a moment to realize she's falling; the ground had given way. Everything's a blur to her, and, if she could, she'd scream. However, all the oxygen seemed to have left her lungs, leaving her falling, an astonished expression across her face. _This is it. _She thinks. _This is how it ends._ Then, she feels something hard underneath her. Her eyes fly open; now realizing a Pegasus caught her. Not just any Pegasus though. It was Blackjack. Looking up, she sees familiar green eyes, filled with worry. She exhales a shaky breath. "Annabeth, are you okay?" She nods. "Thank you."

**22. Direct**

When Percy saw that longing look in Annabeth's grey eyes, he sometimes wished it was directed towards him rather than Luke.

**23. Strategy**

She was always about strategy, careful planning, what not. When it came down to Capture the Flag, her plans usually worked out just fine. She'd return to her side holding up the flag, smiling.

**24. Hunter**

With somewhat dawning horror, Percy realized that Annabeth may _want_ to join Hunters. He couldn't stand the thought of that one bit. According to Artemis' rules, the Hunters weren't allowed to negotiate with boys. If she did join them he would rarely see her. And that's why he didn't want something like that to happen.

**25. Slow**

At times, Annabeth wonders if Percy can be slow when it comes to things like romance. She's probably dropped a million hits and yet he hasn't acted any different. Did he even know what loves was?

**26. Strong**

Annabeth notices something about the features across his face – he's determined to win this battle. He had already given out orders to all the campers and they were about to head into the battle against Kronos, the Titan lord. She realizes that they both had gone through a lot – a bit too much. And yet he stands strong against the enemy, ready to defend everyone and everything he cared about. She smiles – Percy was a strong person, not just physically.

**27. Sunrise**

The sunrise was beautiful, but he only wishes she was there to see it.

**28. Fault**

Thalia blames Percy for all that has happened in the past events. He really can't think of a comeback so he decides that she's right. If he hadn't gotten into that monster's way, maybe she'd still be here. It's all his fault. But that doesn't mean he's not going to give it his all to come and rescue her.

**29. Blame**

She realizes something; she left Percy in there by himself. At first everything seemed alright and she admitted she did the right thing, but after seeing that eruption, Annabeth realizes she can only blame herself. She shouldn't have left him to fight off all those Telekhines at once. Not only is it her fault he's dead, but she's to blame for not telling him those three words that always seemed hidden in the corner of her mind.

**30. Note**

'_Meet me outside the arena. I need to tell you something.'_ He lost count on how many times he's read this... really. Percy received the note from Grover, who said it was written by Annabeth. The latter apparently wasn't planning on just walking up to him to say this "something". No. She wanted him to run down by the stadium and meet her there. Heaving a sigh, he starts a light jog towards the structure. Upon reaching his destination, he spots Annabeth keeping Mrs. O'Leary busy. For the fifth time today, he tugs at the note stuffed in his pocket. He admits it's a bit odd, but it's like the note was warning him of an interesting revelation that will in time come from his friend.

**31. Call**

His eyes knit together slightly as he gazes at the paper before him. It's a pretty difficult assignment. Percy sighs, leaning his head against his right hand. He's just about to put this away and save it for tomorrow until the phone rings. Grabbing the phone, he presses the send button and holds the device up to his ear. "Hello?" A voice replies back, "Percy? It's me Annabeth." '_Admit it: You're glad to hear from her._' "Hey how've you been?" "Pretty good I suppose. Actually, I was calling to ask if you wanted to see a movie or... well, what do you have on your mind?" Percy's silent for a moment and his gaze shifts to the math sheet. "Nothing really. Just working on math that's all." It's quiet. Finally after a few good amount of seconds (which seem like minutes to him) she responds. "Well, I could come over and help you out." She sounded a bit... _eager_. Eager to go over? "Sure. You need a ride?"

**32. Triangle**

Percy watches Annabeth and Rachel converse before him. Even though both are smiling, the words coming from their mouth have no... argh, what was that word? There's something in their eye too, as Grover says, that somewhat freaks him out. He let out an annoyed sigh... wondering just how he ended up in this prodigious triangle.

**33. Chocolate**

Valentine's Day was never that important to Percy back then. To him, it was just another usual day where you go to school or just stay home depending on what day of the week it was. However, this was something completely different. He _never_ expected to get a girlfriend by the end of the summer (well, in this case during), and he _never_ expected himself to be standing in front of Annabeth with a poorly wrapped box of chocolates in his hands. "I don't know if it's any good. My mom helped with the making."

**34. Blue**

Another birthday around the corner and she's once again pacing back and forth in her room, wandering what to get for Percy this upcoming Saturday. She's known him for a long time now, but Annabeth doesn't want to get him something that she can easily get her hands on. She wanted to give him something special... something blue...? She smirks; that's something Sally would say to herself.

**35. Husky**

"It's adorable!" She scoops up the small white-furred animal into her arms, cradling it as a mother would cradle her child. Percy stares at the husky before delivering a kick to the ground he soon averted his gaze to. This makes him freeze and his head turns towards Annabeth and the puppy. '_No way... Jealous of a puppy...? That's absurd._' However, whenever he looks back and sees his friend petting the ball of fur in her arms, he experiences a weird emotion which only causes him to turn away from the both.

**36. Chess**

Annabeth smirks as he stares at the board with a dumbfound expression on his face. So far by now, she was able to knock out both of his knights, one bishop, one rook, and finally his queen. She pushes the black pieces away from her players. "Lesson one, Seaweed Brain: the queen is the strongest piece on the board. Make sure you don't lose her." '_Girl power!_' (she adds mentally) "Second: Pay attention to all of your pieces. Especially those rooks. And finally, lesson number three: I always win." Percy begins to speak, but trips over his own words. "B-But t-that last one isn't a lesson!" And he can only stare at her as she laughs in an 'oh-ho-ho' sort of manner.

**37. Rainbow**

At long last, the storm finally departs. He steps outside, the atmosphere still heavy from the rainfall. Annabeth soon walks out and stands beside her friend. "Well at least the storm stopped." Percy nods, "Yeah." His head turns to the left and then the right. He's looking for something, but what exactly...? She raises an eyebrow at his actions. "What are you looking for?" '_There's usually one after a storm... with just a little bit of sunlight._' His search comes to a halt when he sees it; located far northeast. Annabeth glances at Percy before averting her gaze in the same direction he's looking in. She freezes at what she sees. A small rainbow tinted with different shades of pink and yellow is spotted stretching from one tree to another a good way down. The sight is beautiful. "That's what I was looking for." Percy replies after finding his voice. All in all, he was glad that he got to share this moment with a close friend.

**38. Seashell**

It's not really her _favorite_ place to be, but she decided to take Percy with her to the beach. Sure she misses the salty smell of the ocean, but just how crowded everything is...? It's a bit – "Hey Annabeth!" She looks up to see her friend waving with one arm, pointing at something on the ground with the other. He doesn't even have to say "over here" for her to walk over. "What is it?" She asks. Percy grins, kneels down and picks up the object he was pointing at. He presents it to her and the object is revealed to be a compass-sized white seashell (in both width and length) with a pinkish tint to it.

**39. Bake**

"Do you know how to cook?" He shakes his head. "Not really." Annabeth sighs. "Baking? Ever made chocolate chip cookies or..." "Well I helped my mom out when I was younger, but I can't remember the recipe." She leaned against the brown cupboard. Rule number one: Never say you'll bake or cook something for your class if you seriously, don't know how to cook. This whole "assignment" was for extra credits in a class he had to take part in so there was no easy way out. "Why don't we just buy them?" "Because you'll forget to take off the price tag." Annabeth replied in a somewhat sarcastic tone. Percy shifts uncomfortably, pushing the bowl around on the counter. He sighs, "Could you maybe... help me with this? I'd ask my mom, but she won't be here until eight." She was originally going to ask 'why's she working so late', but mulled it over a bit and decided with, "Sure. But you'll have to pay close attention. If you're baking cookies, are you going to add in anything extra?" A smile tugs at his lips and he opens one of the cabinets. He pulls out some object and then places it on the table. Annabeth looks at it. That's it. Just stares. "Blue food color...?" Percy laughs. "This is one of the ingredients my mom put in the mixture."

**40. Late**

She looks at him with narrowed eyes. "You're late, Seaweed Brain." Percy's heard this more than once before and every time he hears it, he replies, "Sometimes it pays off to be late."

**41. Candle**

Lights weren't working. He found a flashlight after groping around in the darkness that, of course, didn't work. Percy sighed and turned around to face where he thought Annabeth was. "Sorry, but none of the flashlights I brought work. I guess the battery just died so we'll..." A soft orange glow cast his shadow on the wall - which silenced him - and he turned around, now gazing at his friend. Her face was lit up by the light of the candle she had found perched on a nightstand. He was expecting her to say something like "why didn't you just put in new ones before he left", but the reply was _slightly_ different. "And this is why you bring matches, Seaweed Brain. Now come on, I don't want to get caught sneaking around this abandoned dump anymore than you do."

**42. Butterfly**

Some of the moments he shared with Annabeth could be defined as a butterfly; beautiful, but short-lived.

**43. Date**

She turned the cup around enough so she could see her own reflection on the liquids surface. It was an old habit of hers that never left. Both Annabeth and Percy were twenty (twenty and a half for the latter) and they were both seated at a restaurant avoiding each other's gaze if one didn't have anything to say.

**44. Braid**

"Annabeth, how do you braid someone's hair?" The first thing he had received was an extremely confused look. She replied with, "Why do you want to know?" Percy looked up at the ceiling, suddenly interested in its texture. "I'm just curious." Annabeth gave him a look, though he didn't seem to catch it. "Spill. Are you bored or —" He gave in. "No it's just... it's a girl and mom wanted me to braid her hair on days she was at work... when she gets older I mean." She gaped at him. "What girl? A friend or..." It hit her just then. Percy was obviously telling her about his future sister. Sighing, Annabeth stood and walked over. "Alright, what you do is this..." She turned around and demonstrated for him. "It's easy. Are you getting this down? Good. Because you're going to try braiding after I finish."

**45. Sick**

He had ignored most of the warnings given to him by his friends ("don't eat Wednesday's lunch") but that doesn't mean he listened. If he had, let's say, Annabeth wouldn't be taking care of him while Sally and Mr. Blofis were at work. She should be in school, but after mulling it over she decided to look after her friend. "Hey Annabeth?" his voice is somewhat hoarse and it hurts to talk, but he continues nonetheless. "Do you really think the food that day made me sick? Did they really add in that ingredient that was over the news?" She stared at him then sighed. "Most likely. I can't see why not. Unless..." She shakes off the last thing that came to her mind. "Unless what?" "Oh never mind. It's not that important anyway." _Unless you've been going around messing with school equipment and forgetting to wash your hands afterwords._

**46. Doll**

Annabeth was like a porcelain doll; beautiful and flawless... Percy just had to be careful not to drop her.

**47. Fight**

It always annoyed him that she had to argue about every little thing. Typical her. He resists the urge to kick his bed post and paces back and forth across his room. Though he'd never say it out loud (because she may get angry), he finds her temper... strangely attractive at times.

**48. Sake**

Chiron and Annabeth had discussed matters dealing with the upcoming prophecy. The centaur runs a quick hand through his hair, trying to ignore at least _half_ the questions he can't answer that are hurled at him. "What are we going to do when it comes time?" and "How will the Gods fight back?" Finally, one more question is added and, the good news, he can at least answer it. "Should we tell Percy?" He shakes his head. "No. He needs to train a bit more before it comes time to tell him." She hesitates at first and then nods. Chiron had a point. They couldn't tell him anything. For his sake if not themselves.

**49. Puzzle**

Percy and Annabeth were like two pieces to a puzzle; neither fit with another piece, but when put together, the picture was breathtaking.

**50. Unbreakable**

The two were a pair. Unbreakable and that was how they were going to stay. To be more exact was their bond was unbreakable. Sure minor fights would smudge the image, but they'd disappear in no time when the two made up. Best friends and a love that has been hidden far too long, Percy and Annabeth were, undeniably, the best pair.

…**Finally. Took sooooo long ^^; All in all, I hope you guys enjoyed it and as you can see, some of the paragraphs had reference to a separate universe from the book and some dealt with the movie. Forgive me if they became OOC on the way down; I had a hard time typing up everything after fifty paragraphs… that were all done on separate days Some paragraphs I'm seriously not impressed with (Paragraph no. 46 for example) and I'm really worried about if they're in character or not...**

**Once again, I'd like to thank ****WiseGirl-stephenie****, a fellow classmate of mine (;P) who helped with some paragraph ideas and gave me enough inspiration to get off my lazy behind and start working xDD Thanks mate.**

**Anyways, if you liked it, I'm glad and if you have time, drop a review.**


End file.
